


The actor, the producer, and the small town memories

by Pizza_Mixer



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Emaline leaves after the night in the auditorium, F/F, actor Emaline, producer Kate, school of the arts, they’re in college now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_Mixer/pseuds/Pizza_Mixer
Summary: Kate is finally out of boring Oregon, years later Kate moves away to college ready to leave her past behind her. When a certain blond happens to go to the same college after disappearing from Oregon what, how will their relationship continue? Will it? The  kemaline fic you didn’t know you needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fic I’ve posted on this account, reviews always welcome. Enjoy!

Kate POV

City lights come to life as the shadows of night begin to fall. Loud, neon signs flash making it almost impossible to ignore them, they light the skies advertising everything from bars to clothing stores, to new toys. This place is unfamiliar yet that comforts you at the same time, it is proof you finally made it.

No more small town going nowhere, no longer are you just Kate Messner the principal's daughter. You aren’t in Boring, Oregon. No one here will know you as the dyke, the freak, here your face will just be another in the crowd, no one knows you and that's comforting. It’s a relief as there are no expectations, no one watching your every move, here you’re going to make life carefree.

For the first time school is enjoyable, the first time since sophomore year, since Emaline.

Everything changed after that night in the auditorium, everything after that had been hell. The day after the premiere, the day after that night everyone already knew what had happened between you two, between Emaline and you. You were sure there hadn’t been anyone else in that auditorium leaving only her to have been the one to spread the news.

Not that there was ever a chance to talk to her again, to ask about it. Emaline never went to school again, not in Boring at least. After she missed school on Friday, and the following Monday worry began to replace the anger you felt for Em for spreading the news you two had kissed. On Wednesday you went to her house, after AV club of course.

The rooms were bare, the walls were painted white, even the previously neon green walls or Emaline's room. Someone that hadn’t known better may have even thought no one had ever lived there, that the house was new. But you had known better, even though she had outed you to the entire homophobic town, she was still Em you still loved her.

After that, after Em left after the premiere high school became a synonym for hell, life did. You stopped talking to people, none of your so-called friends cared enough to ask why what was wrong. Invisibility became a regular thing, which was great no one could bully you for being gay if you never talked if they never noticed you.

By the beginning of your junior year, even dad the infamous Boring high school principal stopped trying to talk to you. The house became less of a home, just two people co-existing that happened to share some genes.

As soon as graduation came along, escape loomed in the horizon, finally becoming an option. Leaving the awful town was finally a possibility and with acceptance into your top school excitement had almost buzzed around your room.

Here, sitting in your new dorm room, boxes surrounding you the change, the opportunity it was evident. You’re in New York of all places, going to the NYU Tisch School of the Arts, an undergrad cinema studies student of all things.

All alone.


	2. Chapter 2- Emaline POV 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Boring life changed a lot for Em, but with sophomore year of college looming all the major changes were supposed to me over but they weren’t not even close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update anyway because the ideas were just nagging me. I hope you enjoy!

Emaline POV

Music pounded from the Walkman at your hip, drowning out the sounds of city life. It was August and school hung in the air like rain clouds, almost here, looming, but not quite there yet.

Life had been rough, especially these last couple years, almost numb. Sure friends had been found, even one or two lovers, life had gone on as it always does. But the numbness was still there, you had almost begun to forget what it had been like before. Before moving across the country with your sorry excuse of a father, back when all that mattered was the drama club, the theater, acting.

After the eventful night in the auditorium, that night with Kate, the quiet girl who turned out to be much more than just the principles daughter life was never the same again. After the premiere, after the kiss you had walked home, a smile plastered on your face. The girl could be yours, it had become a real possibility back then. Walking in the door you could smell the alcohol, anyone could have except for maybe the man responsible for the smell as it always clung to him, no longer noticeable to his nostrils.

You knew that bothering him while your so-called father was drunk was a very bad idea he was a know violent drunk, and tonight was just too good for dealing with him.

After escaping the drunk man downstairs, ideas swarmed through our head, “how can I ask Kate out”, “what will she say if I do..... what if this is all a dream. The thoughts seemed never-ending, joy, worry, sheer excitement buzzed in the back of your head as you tried desperately to sleep.

Willing the morning into existence, because the morning meant school and ultimately getting to see the cause of all your thoughts, the girl who now somehow held the power to break you, or to make you the happiest person alive.

Not that she ever had the chance.

The next morning, as you walked downstairs a man awaited you at the bottom, arms crossed, a scowl oh so present on his face.

He had known, the whole town had known at that point, they knew Kate was one of those “homosexuals” and that she had somehow infected the overly dramatic actress too. And he had been livid, after receiving a black eye, the news of your apparent move had been shocking you were headed to South Carolina because of all this.

But Kate hadn’t done anything to you, you were the one to bring her into the auditorium, to dance with her. The kiss hadn’t been just one of you but both, together. The thought that Kate had “infected” you was slightly infuriating you weren’t sick and neither was Kate. You were in love and could only hope that she felt even a little bit of the same. By hearing about the move all of the dreams the possibility had been crush in just a few words.

The thoughts still saddened you at times, and with the pain of a new break up fresh in your mind, this was one of those times. Not that it really mattered, that was years ago and nothing since had been as real, as promising as it was with Kate.

The latest girl wasn’t much more than a sex buddy, only wanting to spend time with you in private, not wanting a real relationship. There was no life there, it hadn’t even been a possibility.

Not that it mattered you had college to focus on, an acting career to start. As the college came back into view welcoming you like a second home, the smile on your face grew, you loved this place.

Having been here all last year the campus was familiar, no longer the maze it once was. The path was like second nature to the dorm office, to the front desk.

There a friendly looking worker awaited. “Hello how can I help you”, her lips darted to yours an obvious sign of attraction, after receiving your new room information key and all, and gaining the front desk girls number you headed up The stairs to your new door.

When you finally get the door open it’s apparent that your new roommate is already here and quite messy, walking further into the room a familiar tall brunette is sitting on the bed closest to you, staring, that familiar mouth agape.

“Kate?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the whole chapter than thank you! Very much, it means a lot to me. Follow me on tumblr- pizzamixer2k


	3. The auditorium- McQuaid POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who else was in the auditorium? Who really spread the news of the Kemaline kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love this story so far. This chapter was very hard for me to write at times, because of some bigoted views of the character, I dont agree with them but I must write it for the plot. Plz Leave Kudos if you’re here from tumblr, leave kudos if you watched Everything sucks

1996 (night of the premiere) Third person POV

The premiere was going well, while Luke’s last minute changes of the movie had been a shock, the success had overruled any bitterness of the cast and crew. Currently, everyone was celebrating at the after party. Only one person realized the disappearance of two girls, and he was currently in search of the missing beauties.

McQuaid POV

Walking down the hallway, looking for the two older girls, you hear music coming from the auditorium, realizing that must be where they went to, following the sound you reach the auditorium everyone has just left.

Running inside you see the two girls, on stage sharing a kiss..... the world stops for a few moments, if someone were to see you they would surely think you were deep in thought, that you were watching the world end, which you were your world was ending. That was supposed to be your moment, you were going to get the girl, surely she liked you the passion from that kiss for the movie it was real you knew it, Em just wouldn’t admit it. The metaphorical rug was being ripped out from under you, first Kate breaks Luke’s heart, and now she was breaking yours in a way, ruining all the hopes, the plans, the possibility of you and Emaline ever being together.

Emaline couldn’t be gay, she was straight and you were sure. She had been with Oliver she loved Oliver, that wasn’t gay, the kiss you two had shared even if it was for a movie it was real, that hadn’t been gay at all. This was all Kate’s fault that girl was like a disease, infecting everything in her path before you weren’t sure about all the things people said about the gays, the infamous “homosexuals” and their “agenda” but now you weren’t sure. If Kate had been normal then everything would have worked out the right way, Kate and Luke would still be together, they would be happy. If Kate was straight then right now you would be there, on that stage kissing Emaline.

But Kate wasn’t straight, and maybe Emaline wasn’t either. But you could never believe that Emaline was a homo you wouldn’t accept that and so sitting there against the locker not sure of when you had even left the auditorium, a plan started to “hatch” inside your head.

What if everyone knew Kate was a gay, not just that but she was beginning to ruin the other students by passing her sickness to them as well? Surely then Emaline would stop hanging around that girl, then she would come back to you to the one she really loved.

Third person POV

Walking down the hall with a newfound, awful, bigoted, love blinded purpose was the boy that ruined their chance, each had blamed the other never suspecting there may have been another person in the auditorium that night, one with asshole tendencies, a boy that spread the news of the two beauties kissing. One decision had ruined many more lives than the one intended, even his own. As Emaline would say Karmas a bitch. McQuaid was the real culprit, the one nobody had suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ  
> I don’t agree with the things that McQuaid says in this chapter it’s all for the writing, this was difficult for me to write at times because of his bigoted views,  
> ALSO  
> I plan on making longer chapters if this becomes more popular, if not I’ll probably still be updating as I can never leave an idea once I have one


	4. Chapter 4- Emaline POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the presentish? What will the two girls do after reality hits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the McQuaid chapter however it was necessary, now we can get back to the good stuff!

Emaline POV

“Kate?! How?! What’re you doing here oh my god Kate I haven’t seen you in so long” the words were automatic, you had no time to think, KATE was here, in New York at your college of all places, in your dorm room. You knew your roommate was going to be a freshman but this.....

To say that you were shocked would be the biggest understatement ever in the history of the universe, when leaving Boring, leaving Oregon that eventful morning nearly three years ago the idea of ever getting to see Kate again was like a fairytale it was so far-fetched, it just wasn’t going to happen you had been sure, but here she was in your, wait our?!? Dorm room how had this happened.

Still the urge to go to her, to hug the stunning girl allured you, wanting to again be wrapped in the taller girls long arms was ever present like you were back in high school on the set for that stupid movie.

But this wasn’t then, and you were older there was a hesitation now, that stopped you. Wasn’t this the same girl that was responsible for your life being turned around, the girl that had spread the word of your kiss? She was why your life had been turned upside-down, right? She was why you moved across the country with that awful man, but you couldn’t be angry at Kate eventually, someone would have found out, someone would have spread the news and it would’ve hurt more if the relationship had progressed if the feelings had grown.

Just as thought began to consume you, an all too familiar voice rang out like the song you never forget no matter how long it had been since you last heard it, her voice, you would always remember it as Kate’s voice.

“Em? Oh my god, Emaline it’s really you. Where did you go, why did you leave like that. Emaline Addario I still haven’t forgiven you for kissing me, telling the whole town and doing your little disappearing act all in one day! Is this really happening.....

There she goes scolding you like when you stole that lipstick at the drug store, back then it angered you now it was a comfort, assurance that this was the same girl you had heart eyes for back then.

Wait. Did she just say that you were the one to tell the school, to tell the town surely you had misheard her right?

“Kate what are you talking about I didn’t tell anyone about us, it’s not like I had anyone to tell. The whole reason I left was because of my awful father, he found out about me being bi, about us.”

A look of pure puzzlement overtook Kate’s features, she looked so shocked and most of all very confused, like you had told her a beetle had just been elected president.

You take the time to study the girl, the slight changes showing the passing of time as she processes what you’ve just told her. Her face was thinner, more defined, there was the presence of makeup on her eyes, the nose piercing was ever present, your own hand ghosting over the piercing on your own nose, highlights in her hair were making the usual brown look different, bolder. She no longer looked like the fifteen-year-old lanky girl you knew, she had grown into her limbs grown up a lot, she looked good.

Finally she spoke...

“You didn’t tell anyone? B-but neither did I we were alone in the auditorium weren’t we? Who was it then?”

She paused for a moment, then continued, a look or realization making you grin.

“It’s not like we were subtle in our exit, we had music on, upon the god damn stage for crying out loud! Anyone that was in the fucking school could have seen, why was I so stupid. I’m sorry for blaming you Em, I’m sorry for being the reason you had to leave even though I didn’t tell anyone I’m still the reason you left ” A look or sincerity crossed her face.

“Look, sweetie, it’s fine it’s over, this was years ago things are good now, better now that you’re here Kate I missed you so much, I tried to call but he would never let me.”

Even after all this time, you were willing to give her the world, and you would this was fate giving you another chance now that the accusation the anger had gone curiosity and hope-filled their place. Who had it been if both you and Kate hadn’t told anyone who else was in the auditorium? That’s exactly what you decided to ask her.

“Kate,” she looked up at you when you spoke, a grin sprouted onto your lips “Kate who do you think it was if neither of us had told anyone who else could it have been?”

“I’m not sure Em, I guess we can make some calls see if anyone confesses”

And so that was what you two were going to do, walking down the hall with her in search of a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, I just love this story, I have a million different idea on where it could go! Please if you enjoy leave kudos!


	5. Chapter 5 Kate POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Emaline bond over the aftermath of the news of their kiss spread, slightly slow burning chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have it the new, longer chapter I'm sorry for the wait but updates should be more regular, if you even care that is

Kate POV

You’re now almost sure that this isn't a dream, Em was really here with you walking down the dorm hallways. Because not everyone took early starting classes like you did (not like you had anything better to do), most people were just starting to move in, boxes lined the halls, roommates were introducing themselves, parents were saying goodbye to their beloved children that were growing up. 

That one stung, because your own father had uttered no more than four words, “So you’re leaving then?” There were no heartfelt goodbyes like you were watching over and over as Emaline and you travelled further down the seemingly endless hall, he didn’t seem to care, he hadn’t in a long time, you had expected it, but a part of you had hoped that he would become that loving father that you used to have, that you missed only for a few moments before you left forever. But he hadn’t, he had said only “So you're leaving then?” in the doorway to your childhood room then continued on down the hallway to his own room, you’d probably never see him again, his words had left you sad but not surprised.

Now you were tearing up, when you should be happy, Emaline was here, you had her back, she hadn’t been the one ro ruin both of your lives back then. There was another chance now, for you two and you were tearing up over a father that no longer cared about what happens to you, how stupid. 

Emaline noticed your distress, as the tears began to pool in your eyes ready to fall at any moment.

“Sweetie what’s wrong, did I upset you we don’t have to go call them if you don’t want to, Kate what happened why are you crying, what can I do.” There was a fear in her voice that puzzled you. What did she have to fear from you crying?

The pet name was not lost on you either, it brought back memories, good memories, or you and Em back in Boring. Of Emaline with her messy blonde hair teasingly using the pet name, then getting more and more sincere in her use of the word as time went on, now it was a comfort a reassurance that things could maybe just maybe work between you two.

“I’m okay Em, it’s just all these people with their parents…. My dad hardly said a sentence before I left he doesn’t care that I left him, he stopped caring about me a long time ago.” You could both hear and see my hesitation in saying those words out loud, I had known it for a long time but something about finally voicing it made my stomach drop, feeling nauseous. I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as Emaline came to a stop just a few steps behind me

“What do you mean, your Dad loved you Kate, you were his whole life you and the high school at least and we both knew he was a better father than principle, I don’t think he would just stop caring about his daughter let alone you as his daughter your probably the best daughter he could have gotten considering what you’ve been through. And if he really doesn’t care about you anymore than….” she paused for a moment looking lost in thought “Then fuck him you’re here now with me and that's all we need, you’ve got me now sweetie we don't need him. Okay girlie?”

Her words brought you comfort and reassurance, along with a whole stomach full of butterflies that made you both anxious for the possibility of a future with this beautiful girl, and scared for how a rejection would already hurt you a lot more than you wanted to admit to anyone, even yourself, not even a whole day back in her presence and she already had the power to break your heart….again.

Curiosity bubbled inside of your head and the questions just started to pour out, “What happened to you after you left, What happened with your dad, He didn’t hurt you did he?, I’ll kill him if he touched you even once! I swear Ema- she cut you off normally if would have angered you if someone had cut you off like that but this was Emaline and you wanted to know what she had to say anyways.

“Woah, woah slow down okay I'll answer all your questions later. I think we’ll be spending quite a bit of time together....” At this remark you raised your own eyebrow at Em “you know sharing a room I didn’t mean it like any other way Kate I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, ugh why can’t i just talk right today, I blame you for this honey I’m so awkwardly nervous when it comes to you” 

You couldn’t help but to giggle at her rambling finding it absolutely adorable, Emaline however must have thought that you were laughing at her because a load of emotions began to cross her faces all at once, worry, fear, a brief flash of anger even, finally her features landed on a very stoic scowl like expression, only adding to your giggling but before you could answer her she raised one perfect eyebrow and said 

“ So do you want to call them or do you want me too?”

It was then that you realize you two had reached the end of the hallway and a line containing a few pay phones

“I-I’ll do it if you want me too, but I haven’t really talked to any of them for a long time Em.” 

She looked confused at my statement 

“What do you mean you haven’t talked to them, Kate you’ve gone to high school without me the last two year with them you have to have talked to at least some of them.” The uncertainty was clear in her voice maybe not to others by you still knew her that was your Emaline and she sounded confused. But why was she confused? 

She realized how this was a touchy topic for you and moved toward the payphone “I’ll call them it’s no problem, wanna start with Luke” “Yeah that sounds good, here have a quarter” You reach out your hand with the coin in it, her fingers brush against yours as she grabs the 25 cent piece, her fingers leaving behind fiery tingles that make your eyes widen a slight bit.

When you look back up she is already dialing the number like it is engraved into that blonde head “You remember his number? But, how?” she smiles briefly before answering you making the butterflies return to your stomach “Remember that time when me and the rest of the theatre class prank called Luke so much he wouldn’t even answer the phone anymore?” You nod your head to show Em you remember what she is talking about “Well that stupid boy, Oliver forgot the phone book at his house, and then again at my house, it got so bad I just memorized the number so it wasn’t a problem anymore” 

Before you can ask her why she spit out Oliver's name like that, or complimented the beauty on her excellent memory someone answers the phone, and Em motions with her finger to her lips for you to quiet down.

Many phone calls and almost two hours go by before you and Emaline finally get your answer to who it was that basically ruined high school for the two of you, McQuaid….

To say that Emaline is pissed when he confesses and even tries to flirt with her would be an understatement…..

“You Imbecile, I told you that the kiss was just for the movie, it was just acting, it meant nothing more to me, nothing, but my kiss with Kate that sure as hell meant a lot to me, I had hopes and plans and because of you and your idiocy that was all ruined, my whole life from back then was ruined, I succeeded out of pure will you’re lucky that my entire life wasn’t ruined and just a few miserable years came out of your treachery” she took a moment to breath before continuing “and then there's what happened to Kate when I left, nobody talked to her, nobody you guys were supposed to be her friends, you ruined her relationship with her father after she had already lost her mother, did you think any of this through, Kate did not infect me with anything all she did was care for me when no one else did, i don’t know how ruining the life of me and the person that was closest to me meant in your mind that i would go out with you. If i ever see you again McQuaid i promise to break that already fucked up nose of yours."

You're sure the shock is evident on your face as Emaline hangs up the phone and gives you a small, gorgeously crooked smile "You ready for bed Sweetie, its getting kinda late" you look at the watch on your wrist realizing shes right it is almost 10 pm and you haven't even eaten dinner yet "It's a food thing tomorrow is Saturday, huh Can we get some food on our way back? you add the best smile you can at the moment with the shock and all "Anything for you" she replied softly under her breath

And that was that, walking back down the hall with the girl of your dreams and the brightest smile on your face, Emaline was here you weren't alone anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! If you want to know me more you can follow my tumblr Pizzamixer2k or you don't care and just like my writing


	6. Chapter 6 Emaline POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks into the semester Emaline is confused with Kate's feelings about her, as neither of them have made a move since the night where they found out how and who ruined their chances back in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back and now have a laptop and way too much time on my hands so updates should be more frequent and hopefully I can make the chapters longer.

Emaline POV

*Three weeks into the semester

As you leave the auditorium your mind once again becomes crowded from the current dilemma you’ve had to tackle, Kate. The school year is almost a month in and nothing, not even the not so subtle flirting has happened between you two, not since the night when you found out it had been that AV nerd McQuaid that had almost completely ruined your life not even three years ago. 

Kate was really starting to confuse you, she had seemed interested in exploring the relationship you guys hadn’t gotten the chance to have, but had since stopped flirting she had stopped talking to you almost completely, some days if you were lucky there would be both a good morning and a good night but you were both rarely in the dorm at the same time unless you two were sleeping. Was she seeing someone else? The thought unsettled you, on the one hand Kate was her own person she didn’t belong to you or anyone else, but on the other hand for some reason you were still territorial over the tall brunette beauty. 

Classes had you busy along with the role you had managed to grab for the upcoming bicentennial play the university was putting on, that was another obstacle in trying to learn if Kate was interested in you or not, you would have to make time for it. That was a new concept for you, for the past couple of years all that had mattered was finishing high school and getting acceptance to a college, preferably with a scholarship as there was no way in hell your so called father was going to help you pay for college and student loans were a bitch as you had heard. There had been no room for a very committed social life, the “relationships” you did have were basically glorified fuck buddies only seen when one or the other called never spending more than a few hours together never spending the night, ever. Although you did have friends they were all busy college students as well you would meet up sometimes but never for more than lunch or a party, you were almost sure you were a last resort friend when no one else was available. And you had been okay with that, you had other priorities there was time for relationships later, real friends later now you had to work your ass off and make it or this would all be a waste. 

But Kate she was the real relationship, she was the real friend the one you had to make time for so that it wouldn’t be lost again.

And you were going to be sure that you didn’t lose her again, if she really wasn’t interested in being your girlfriend then you would become the best friend Kate had ever had, she was that important to you and you could only hope that you were even a little important to her as well.

As the door to your shared dorm room with the tall brunette cam into view you hesitated, pausing yourself for the conversation that was likely to happen, if she was in the room that is. 

“Hey, Em what’re you doin out here?” the angelic voice was coming from behind you not from the dorm, Kate was behind you and had seen you acting like an idiot. Great. This was just amazing, well if you didn’t respond then that would be weird. Right? “Umm, I’ve just had a long day just needed to to take a deep breathe and calm down a bit” She didn’t seem to believe me completely, a knowing look crossed her face before she responded to me “Oh okay, well I have to study, don’t know why I have to take Math to become a producer but I do and if you remember I really suck at math so are you going into our room or….” Her thoughts trailed off as she looked away uncertainty.

“Yeah all my classes for today are over so I was going to relax for a while” At my words her eyes widened slightly, she looked taken aback which was very much a confusing thing to you. Was she scared of you scared to be alone with you in the dorm, just avoiding you maybe? Either way it made about zero sense. What reason did Kate have to avoid you, to even be scared of you? 

Whatever the reason she ultimately followed you into the dorm room, walking immediately onto her side of the dorm, like you would become mad at her for spending even a second too long on your side, laying on your bed one arm draped over your forehead, you watched as she walked back and forth across the short length of the room, gathering a few items each time, a peculiar thing as she seemed to remember that she needed another item to complete her task before even attempting to study, finally she paused looking up from the growing pile of her belongings, looking at you. 

“Do you want me to leave, I mean that I could study in the library or-or somewhere else if you need some space and want me to leave, you seem like you need some space, so I’m going to leave” She turned her back to you beginning to gather her things leaving you staring bewildered, this wasn’t how Kate acted she wasn’t and hadn’t ever been hesitant the entire time you had known her, the night in that motel where she had stated that you were the most “sexy and attractive person I’ve ever met in my entire life” has basically proven that she was anything but shy, anything but hesitant, Kate had always been straight forward and confident with you, So what had changed?

Before she could walk out the door you managed to mutter a single word to stop her from leaving you alone with your endless thoughts and worries about what was happening with Kate.

‘No” 

It caused her to look back at you, delaying her departure, earning you at least a few more seconds with her. 

“Kate this is your room too, you have just as much right to be here as me, I won’t banish you from the space that is yours, that's ours. If you want to study somewhere else then I can’t stop you because it’s evidently your choice but you being here isn’t a burden to me, I have no idea why you think it is, and why you think that you have to avoid me. Your presence is a relief to me, I frankly enjoy your company, why wouldn't I you're you…. And now I’m rambling aren’t I? Great.”

You look up to find Kate staring back at you, a surprised but quite happy look visible in both her eyes and face. You take this opportunity to maybe, just maybe gain some more time with her if you were luck then maybe you would stop yacking your head off at her every time you talked for more than two minutes, you had gotten this far right what was the worst thing that could happen.

“I might also be able to help you with that absolutely evil mess they call math as well, I’m quite talented in that subject surprisingly, if you don’t remember. They also for some reason require acting majors to take at least a year of mathematics as well, so I’ve taken that class before.” you would try anything to get her to not flee her own room, she had no reason to avoid you or be afraid of spending time together, you were room mates even if you weren’t dating or even officially “friends” you were bound to spend some time together, it would be a good thing for her to stop avoiding you.

She seemed to have started to believe the words you were saying because after a brief moment of what seemed to be consideration she looked back up at you, looking directly into your eyes.

“Well, I’ll stay here if it’s really not any bother to you, but I don’t expect you to spend some of the only free time you’ve had to help me out, you can just relax if you want.”

Her response made you smile, without even trying, she was going to stay, man you were whipped, and what was even worse is the feelings were almost certainly one sided, you had a massive crush on a girl that was avoiding her own dorm so that she didn’t have to see you, but she was still uncertain of accepting your help....

“It’s really no problem for me to help you it’ll give me something to keep my mind off of everything, you know, and besides how is studying things you don’t understand in the first place by yourself going to be beneficial to anything at all? It's good to learn a new perspective on the problem, one that only another person can give” You had gotten this far so was it really too much to push for that extra win right now?

Apparently, No, No it wasn’t because without even hesitating she replied to you.

“Yeah I guess you’re right I’ll probably just make myself even more confused, thank you for offering to help me out it’s really not a bother to you at all?” 

You could see the hesitation beginning to return to her face, quickly replying to alleviate her worries. 

“Not a bother at all, so which desk do you want to study on?”

“What if we sit in the floor you know so that there’s more room for both of us, and all the books and shit? U-unless you don’t like that idea?” You were quickly noticing that she started off with her normal confidence, but as she continued to share her thoughts, the hesitation and uncertainty slowly returned.

“That’s an amazing idea Kate”

And like that the two of you ended up spread across the floor in between your two beds, notebooks and calculus textbooks surrounding the two of you until both of your eyelids became heavy. As you fall into bed muttering a lazy “Night Kate” you fall asleep with a smile on your face, your brain is quiet from it’s never-ending worries for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter done! I really enjoy this work and the ideas i have for it. If you enjoyed or have any idea for the work please leave a comment and we can talk about it!


	7. Chapter 7 Kate POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Emaline finally get all their feelings out on the table, along with the myth that had been controlling Kate's actions the past few weeks.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here's the update, as the school year nears updates may become more frequent as i use writing as an escape.

Kate POV

You wake up as dawn begins to break, the first rays of sunlight shining in through the cheap, dusty college blinds. Looking around the room you see that, you hadn’t been dreaming textbooks and ripped out pieces or notebook paper littered the floor covered in math calculations, Emaline had spent the entire night on the floor helping you to study, which still confused you slightly. Why was she suddenly so insistent to help you, to help you study math of all things the evilest of subjects even if she is good at math you're definitely not good at math and have annoyed many tutors with your incompetence in the subject. But Em she had been patient in helping you learn, you had finished all of the work you were behind on and even a few assignments for next week. And for once felt like you might have a basic understanding of what the hell was happening with all those letters and number.

And it was all thanks to a certain blonde beauty that was currently snoring lightly, adorably across the small dorm room from you.

You were starting to regret avoiding the blonde these past few weeks now, she had been kind to you reassuring you every time you questioned that you were really a bother for her. Even though she had a girlfriend, as you had learned from those horrid boys in class as they were talking so explicitly about her. The encounter had made you angry, at everyone and everything, mad at Em for dragging you along and flirting with you like that on the first night, absolutely fuming at those boys for the way they spoke about her, and even some anger you knew was unjustified at the lucky girl that managed to steal the heart of Em before you could.

Before you could give the thoughts, the emotions, anymore time, across the room from you on the opposite bed, the subject of your thoughts, the subject of your affections begins to stir. Normally you would have already gone from the dorm, off to shower or breakfast and when you would come back to retrieve the books and such that were required for your earliest classes, after your usual morning study time she would be gone from the room, her bed made, everything in its place, as if she was never there at all. This had been the way you were living for three weeks, avoid your dorm, keep your head down, talk as little as possible to anyone especially Emaline so that you wouldn't screw up and spill your feelings.

Looking back on these last few weeks finally taking a moment to reflect, you see how much of a bitch you were being to Em, and you were starting to regret it.

When you look up, there is another pair of eyes staring right back at you, both surprise and shock are very evident on the face of a certain blonde beauty that resided in the bed across from you. Apparently she also knew that normally you were gone at this time of day, really none of your classes begun until nine thirty am but you were accustomed to staying at the one coffee shop beside the dorms until it was time for your class to avoid Em in the mornings. 

“Morning, umm aren’t you going to be late for a class or something? It’s just normally you’re already gone when I wake up… I assume that you have something to do? Right?” 

Her voice was huskier than usual, and you immediately took notice of that fact as it gave you butterflies in the pit of your stomach, like you were some hormone driven teenager talking to their high school crush. But as you quickly realized you were exactly that, the circumstances were just a little different, you were still a teenager, Em had been your high school crush this just wasn’t high school anymore, and Em had a girlfriend apparently.  
“ Yeah I normally go and get some coffee, and study in the shop for a while about this time” You had decided that honesty was going to be the best policy without, outright saying that you had been avoiding her.

A both knowing and slightly shocked looks overtook the beautiful features you had come to memorize all over again, you took this as a hint to leave.her alone as you had been doing every morning. 

Standing up and beginning to gather your things to leave, shower study anything to avoid the awkward climate that was present in your dorm, she spoke again. 

“So what now you're just going to leave me again, begin to ignore me Kate you baffle me sometimes what’s happening I thought you still liked me you were completely flirting with me two that first night we both know it. I want to respect your boundaries and will never talk about this again if that’s what you so desire all I ask of you is to first tell me why. Why did you just start ignoring me, What did I do wrong?” she stuttered the words, seemingly on the verge of tears, making your eyes widen 

This wasn’t at all what you had expected, she had a girlfriend right, but she was acting like you avoiding her hurt her personally, like it was a rejection or something, it just didn't make sense and sitting there, toiletries falling forgotten from your hands realization hit you

Emaline almost definitely did not have a girlfriend….. You had been duped with false gossip by those atrocious boys and their appalling comments about the blonde beauty that was currently beginning to tear up in front of you.

“Em don’t you have a girlfriend, why is this bothering you so much, they said you had a girlfriend and I didn’t want to screw it up or see you two here maybe and I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you about it when I found out and I was just so hurt.’’ 

That was when her face contorted into confusion and understanding all at once….

“No Kate, I’m single the only one I want is you”  
After taking a deep breathe she continues to speak   
“ I was seeing someone but we weren’t ever serious about each other, we were lonely and she broke it off before I even knew you were here, before the semester began. Kate where did you hear such nonsense, is that why you’ve been avoiding me? I swear there is no one else just you, it’s always been you when I have the choice”

And for once, since hearing that conversation about Em and her supposed girlfriend you had hope that maybe just maybe you and Emaline would get a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Please comments what you think and if you have any ideas about what our beauties should encounter next.


	8. Chapter 8 Emaline POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em finally understands why the younger girl had been so distant everything made sense again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys I'm back can't guarantee a schedule for updates yet but the good news is I finally have the whole plot outlined!

Emaline POV

Sh-She had thought that you had a girlfriend. THAT explained so much and so little all at once, it has explained why she had been so distant, and why she had been avoiding you, frankly you would have done the same thing, avoiding the dorm at all costs if there was a chance to catch Kate and a girl together in that room, that would have been torture. But it also brought up more questions, why hadn’t Kate come to you asking if the gossip she had heard were true, she had just believed it, it also brought up questions about who these people were and why were they talking about you, spreading lies about you. This wasn’t high school back in Oregon you weren’t popular you were just another acting major and there were loads of those across campus this was an art school for christ’s sake. You were just a nobody among nobodies trying to make it, trying to be someone.

Across the room, big brown eyes stared back at you, the shock was evident and genuine, as an actor yourself you were very good at knowing if someone else was acting, and Kate she wasn’t. 

Her reaction was slightly amusing and absolutely adorable, well almost everything she did you found adorable…..

That was beside the point now you knew why she had been avoiding you it had just been a misunderstanding a miscommunication really. Now you could confess your feelings toward her, even if you basically already did after hearing that she thought you had a girlfriend…

A girlfriend.

Thinking back on it now none of your relationships had been genuine, not even with Oliver all that time ago. There had always been something holding you back, someone,

And that someone was standing right in front of you the items in her hands were beginning to slip, soon headed for the floor. As they were all toiletries something was bound to spill all over the place and Kate didn’t look like she was going to snap out of her confused state anytime; you were going to have to catch the shit yourself if you didn’t want to have to deal with a soap covered carpet in the near future,.

Hesitantly you stepped forward, raising your own hands to the hands of the brunette who was oblivious to the fact that her stuff was about to clatter to the floor below her. Catching the items, taking them from her hands you look up into the taller girls eyes making sure you haven’t crossed a line by coming into her personal bubble even if it was to save her stuff from impending doom. You find no signs or anger or distaste at your touch, all you see is that the beautiful girl has snapped out of her haze and is looking around the room taking in her surroundings.

Truthfully only about two seconds had passed but it felt like a lifetime, so much thought, so many dots connected. It was like the world suddenly made sense again, like you had learned another language or suddenly knew nomothetic psychology. Then looking up you couldn’t help but to smile, there she was staring back at you, with her face contorted into shock, as obvious as the happiness was plastered on your own face.

Moving to New York was quite possibly the best decision you had ever made, for the reasons you had thought originally no, but life was unexpected what could you say.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far yay! Umm idk if I’ll post an update depends on how popular this is. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr- geeksparrow


End file.
